When youre madd
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: Naruto does something unexpected while sakura's yellin at him..[my first story ever.i welcome critisimsm.:]


Hi this is my first EVER story.so i dont think itll be all that gewd.d; feel free to critisize,itll help me.:

Enjoy!

It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you mad  
I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy

Hook  
Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is

Chorus  
Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about

Hook  
Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is

Chorus 2x  
Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

-----------------------------------------------------  
"NARUTOOO!"

'Kapow!'.

"owwwww!Sakura-chaaan.."Naruto cried."stop whining Naruto!"sakura yelled.

"but sakura-chan! im so hungry!and kakashi-sensei isnt here yet!"Naruto said holding the lump on his head.

"I know!but you're endless complaining isn't helping any!"  
Sakura said pointing an accusing finger at naruto.

"You always do this...-"Naruto spaced out as Sakura continued yelling at him.

'wowww..sakura sure is pretty hot when she's mad.'

"Are you even listenin' to me?"Sakura said obviously erked.But Naruto still didnt reply.

one vein popping,two,three."Narutooo..."Sakura said very scary.Naruto was still to lost in staring at her to notice.

"grrrr...how dare you ignore me you baka-!"As Sakura was getting ready to punch Naruto in his head again,she felt something press against her lips.

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto had done the most unexpected thing.Kissed her!while she was Mad too!'grrr...What the heck! im gonna kill em'!'

Naruto parted thier lips, after realizing what he had just done.'uh-oh'.Sakura's eyes were covered by her bangs and a million veins could be seen on her overly large forehead.

"ahhhh!Sakura im sorry!i didnt mean to-I.I couldn't control myself!"Naruto tried his best to explain.

"Narutoooo..."

"You were just so damn sexy when you were yelling at me!"Naruto cried.'oops,did i just say that?now shes really gonna kill me!'

Sakura's eyes widened a bit.thenn...

"WHY YOU PERVERT!"KAPOW!'.

Naruto was sent flying all the way on the other side of Konoha.

"baka..."Sakura growled as she stomped home.

'poof!'

"Sorry im late.i was-"."Where are Naruto and Sakura?"Kakashi-sensei had just arrived wondering where his 2 students were.

"hn."Sasuke said uninterested.

"well, since they're not here training is canceled today g'bye!"Kakashi said as he poofed elsewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere on the other side of Konoha..

"Naruto".Gai-sensei said while walking past a tree Naruto had fallen into.

"ugghhhh.."Naruto said with swirls in his eyes.

"ahhh!What an interesting way to spend your'e youth dear child!I shall go get my Precious student Lee to come and join you!"Gai said while jogging away.

"what?"Naruto said while realizing what Gai had just said.  
"NOOO! not lee!come back and help me down!"As Naruto tried to wiggle free from the branches.  
'wahhhh...im never going to kiss sakura ever again.'MAYBE'

Well that's all.I got this idea from that song by Ne-yo.'When you're mad'.

Please review.:


End file.
